Shades: Blue Blood
by AsceOfSpades
Summary: Kisho left her brothers to find a life of adventure as a pirate. Unfortunately, she was captured almost immediately afterwards. She was faced with problem. Escape, and show the entire world who her father is, or live a life of captivity. She chose the latter. Years later, she's saved. By who? Her brother, of course.


**AN: I have a lot of One Piece fics, sorry guys. This one is unrelated to my other one, however (when I finally get around to writing it.) If you like it, please let me know. Enjoy, guys!**

I opened my eyes and saw hell. Oh, whoops, just my prison cell. My bad. I had been here for the last three years, captured by the Alvida Pirates when I was fifteen. For some reason, they didn't kill me on site. No, they decided I would become their sex toy. So for those three years I have been raped and tortured with no one to talk to except myself and the cabin boy, who is extremely afraid of Alvida. If you didn't know, that lowers your self-esteem. Oh sure, I struggle every time, but that doesn't make it any easier for me (in multiple ways). I sat up in my puddle of blood, glaring ruefully at the slash marks on my left forearm. Further investigation proved that my right thigh was covered in slashes as well. My light blue eyes traced every mark, every line on my tanned skin. When, or really if, they scar over, it will be painfully obvious. But they won't, because these pirates think it's funny to cut me in the same place. Every time. So basically, I have scars that probably won't heal and will be a reason for people to stay away from me. None of these experiences make me stop hoping that one day, I will be found. It's the only thing that I have left; hope.

The creaking was what woke me up. It was the sound my cell door made whenever it opened. I looked up warily, my dark red hair spilling over my shoulder. It was Bandito. No, seriously, that's what he calls himself. He is completely arrogant and...he doesn't have any consideration for me. Not that I'd expect him to. To him, and all the rest, I'm a tool used to satisfy their needs. It's funny, really; before all of this happened, I had wanted to be a pirate.

"Well hello there Bandito. Will it be the usual today?" I smiled mockingly, but he was one of the few who would not take my bait. He stalked over to me, but I sat up straighter. It wouldn't be a lie if I said I didn't care anymore. What else could they do to me? I don't deserve to live anyway.

He grabbed my chin and jerked it up and towards him. My hands were shackled, as were my feet, so I couldn't do much but wriggle and squirm away. He pressed his mouth forcefully to mine, tongue sliding along my bottom lip. I was not going to allow him entrance; surely, he knew that by now? When he finally realized that, he growled and unshackled my hands. I didn't have any time to react before they were pinned above me. It would have been pleasant, you know, if he wasn't doing it against my will. His free hand was ripping the bandages off my chest. Koby, the cabin boy, had given them to me. He usually brought me a new change twice a day. He didn't deserve this life. Wow, look at me. Getting raped and thinking about how to save someone else. The bandages fell, and he was groping my breast when the cell door creaked open. I was just considering knocking him out and destroying the ship, finally, after so long, when someone beat me to it. Someone punched him in the face and I backed into the wall and covered myself, shocked. My savior was a boy about two inches shorter than me, and I was 5'9". He was wearing a sleeveless red vest, blue trousers, and a straw hat on his mop of black hair. He was smiling as if he hadn't a care in the world, the scar under his left eye crinkling. But most importantly... I recognized him!?

"Uhm…are you here to kill me?" I asked tentatively. Whenever the pirates forgot to shackle my hands together (Too ridden with pleasure I would guess. I try not to dwell on it), I would practice my self-defense. It wasn't easy, since my feet were usually bound, but I had been pretty good due to my childhood. It was just that the pirates were better. Well... not really. But I couldn't risk them finding out who I was, or why I was there. He laughed like it was funny, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oi you aren't funny! I've been here since I left my home, my brothers, so if you're going to kill me, just get it over with already! I deserve death!" I fumed. He stopped laughing but was still smiling, slightly.

"Why would I kill you? You're going to join my crew!" He grinned. I gaped at him for a second before shaking my head fondly. I was starting to like this kid. Wait... was this...

"LUFFY?! IS THAT YOU?!" I cried out, tears spilling over my eyes. He looked shocked for a second before recognition sparked in his eyes.

"KISHO!?" He yelled, kneeling down and pulling me into a hug. I squealed and pressed my face into his shoulder. I was laughing and crying at the same time. I was so happy to see my little brother again. He leaned back, still smiling. That quickly changed when he realized I wasn't exactly wearing any clothes. He frowned.

"Ki... you need clothes. Now."

For the first time in three years, I stepped in the sunlight. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, smiling all the while. Koby had me taken to the room they first stored my clothes when I had been... kidnapped, in a sense. I was wearing my skin tight yellow tank top that had three baby blue stripes across the top, my pair of low slung jean shorts, blue flip flops, some bandages around my right thigh and left forearm, and my yellow headband behind my lip-length bangs. I had asked for extra bandages too. I wanted to look as normal as possible because first impressions count for something, and Luffy found me cowering against a wall half naked. It didn't matter if I already knew him! I hadn't seen him for three years! Shockingly, Koby had even found some spare earrings for my ears. My left earlobe had a small diamond stud, while my right earlobe had two gold hoops, one smaller than the other, shoved into my old holes. They sort of stung but I would have to get over it.

All of a sudden, the ship began to lurch. We whipped our heads towards the open sea and sure enough, there were three marine ships firing at us. Wow. I get saved but then have to be taken into custody, at the risk of losing my brother again? I narrowed my eyes. I do not think so.

"Look! It's the marines!" Koby exclaimed.

"Ooh, perfect timing! Head over there and tell 'em you wanna join! But we're pirates so we're outta here." Luffy replied, jumping overboard onto a ship. I immediately followed him. Someone had to make sure the baka didn't kill himself. Koby yelled something from above us but I was too busy trying to hold on to the boat as it fell into the water. Two girlish shrieks stirred me from my panic. At some point, Koby had also jumped onto the ship. A ship was bobbing in the water next to us. On it were the two people the shrieks had come from. One had midnight blue hair in two braids that reached her mid-back and was glaring at the ship with dark crimson eyes. The other had a bright orange head of hair and brown eyes, and was also glaring at us. A burst of wind swept our tiny boat far into the sea. I laughed joyfully at the feel of ocean water on my face. It felt good to be free.

"You must've eaten a Devil's Fruit… the Gum-Gum Tree?" Koby asked. Luffy nodded happily from the front of the boat. I snorted, remembering the story.

"Incredible!" Exclaimed Koby, "But you're going after One Piece, which means you have to enter the Grand Line…" My head shot up at my brother's nonchalant 'Yep'.

"The 'Pirates' Graveyard'?" I asked, one eyebrow raised. "That's gonna be fun." Luffy laughed, carefree.

"Kisho understands! And besides, that's why I'm assembling a super crew! That guy at the navy base… what was his name?" I grinned at my captain.

"Roronoa Zoro. You thinking of asking him to join aren't you?" I asked with a smirk. Luffy nodded.

"But only if he's a good guy. Then he can join our crew." Luffy said.

"You two are crazy! He'll never join! He's a demonic beast! No way, NEVER!" Koby yelled. I stuck out my tongue petulantly. Luffy turned slightly.

"How do you know?" Koby started yelling again, but Luffy didn't listen, and neither did I. In the sun, on my way to freedom, I relaxed, for once in three years, without a care in the world.


End file.
